wikinationfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Forum:Krogen
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ en:Forum:The Pub li:Forum:De Kaffee Välkommen till krogen! Interwiki I'm going to request an interwiki link between sv.wikination and the other wikinations (landj/nation/carrington). I assume there are no objections? --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2012 kl. 08.07 (UTC) : För såna saker har vi Krogen. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 25, 2012 kl. 08.54 (UTC) ::Du har rätt! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2012 kl. 10.17 (UTC) :::Jag har (nästan) alltid rätt è :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 25, 2012 kl. 11.00 (UTC) PS Detta är den första gången è används av en icke-limburgare :P ::::Hahaha, du skulle vilja :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2012 kl. 11.23 (UTC) Hahaha, jag är rädd för detta är inte sant: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Pub?diff=next&oldid=127766, men för säkert, detta är den första gången è används av en svensk :P :::::Jag menade att det var första gången è används här è (andra gången) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 25, 2012 kl. 11.27 (UTC) ::::::Ah, så. Ja, då har du rätt igen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 25, 2012 kl. 11.29 (UTC) :::::::Det var faktist inte den första gången è användes av en svensk heller. Jag har ju själv använt det tidigare è :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 1, 2012 kl. 08.37 (UTC) En fråga: nation och carrington använder båda två engelska. Hur ska det fungera? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 26, 2012 kl. 09.23 (UTC) :Med nation är interwikin "en:" och med carrington "car:". --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 26, 2012 kl. 10.09 (UTC) ::Okej 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? augusti 26, 2012 kl. 10.36 (UTC) car:test - en:test - li:test: De fungerar! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich augusti 31, 2012 kl. 19.13 (UTC) : Bra! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 1, 2012 kl. 08.31 (UTC) Infoboxar Skulle någon som vet hur man gör det kunna göra infoboxar för län och länder? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 8, 2012 kl. 17.45 (UTC) :Inte problem. --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 9, 2012 kl. 08.41 (UTC) ::Bra! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 9, 2012 kl. 11.27 (UTC) :::Senare i det här vecket kommer jag också att skapa en infobox över personer. --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 9, 2012 kl. 16.25 (UTC) ::::Bra! :) PS Menar du med vecket veckan? vecket betyder någonting annat. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 9, 2012 kl. 17.01 (UTC) :::::Woep.. Ja, jag menar veckan. Min automatiska svenska är ännu mycket farliga :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 11, 2012 kl. 17.34 (UTC) ::::::Ojojoj, farlig = gevaarlijk... Bäst att se upp då :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 11, 2012 kl. 19.08 (UTC) :::::::Jag vet vad "farlig" är :P Men jag hoppas att min svenska blir bättre :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 12, 2012 kl. 09.05 (UTC) Varför står det egentligen kindofplace i alla infoboxarna? Jag trodde att vi hade kommit överens om att det inte är nödvangdigt :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 13.30 (UTC) :Ja, men det är mycket verk att göra bort det och man märker någonting att det står då, så.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 13.42 (UTC) ::Jag menar de nya infoboxarna. Om man gör en ny kan man ju med en gång hålla räkning med sånt. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 14.17 (UTC) :::Ja, det stämmer, men man måste ännu göra bort kindofplace när man skapar infoboxen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 14.43 (UTC) Personnumret Jag har skapat personnumret för Inselöarna, som i Sverige. Det fungerar som följer: (t.e. mitt personnummer 820419-43-07) * År av födelse (82) - månad av födelse (04: april) - dag av födelse (19) * Län av registration (4: Vingland är fjärde på Inselöarna#Administrativa indelning) - kommun av registration (3: Servashamn). * Två siffror. Kanska har någon förbättringspunkter? Vi kan anta detta annars i riksregistret‎ :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 12.45 (UTC) :En fråga: Är de två siffrorna på slutet slumpmässigt valda? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 12.57 (UTC) PS Kanska ska vara kanske :P ::Nej, jag var den sjunde som registrerades den här dagen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 13.46 (UTC) woe.. typo, men kanska låter bra också! :P :::"Kanske" låter bättre. Och det säger den enda användaren som har svenska som modersmål! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 14.19 (UTC) ::::Hahah :P Det beror på var i Sverige man kommer ifrån. Några svenskar har ett fult sje-ljud :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 14.47 (UTC) :::::Jag har faktiskt aldrig hört någon säga "kanska". Och jag HÖRDE dig ju inte :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 14.51 (UTC) ::::::Jag kan förstå detta :P http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/kanska - Färöiska eller svenska, vad är skillnaden? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 14.58 (UTC) :::::::Då har jag lärt mitt första färöiska ord :P Och detta är ingen färöisk wikination. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 15.19 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, nej, men jag tycker inte att en färöisk wikination ska vara mycket aktiv :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 16, 2012 kl. 15.31 (UTC) :::::::::Nä, det kommer den nog aldrig att bli :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 16, 2012 kl. 16.23 (UTC) ::::::::::Å andra sidan, limburgiska var också mycket aktiv :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 17, 2012 kl. 03.21 (UTC) ::::::::::::Om den verkliga frågan: bra idé, OuWTB :) Wabba The I (diskussion) september 27, 2012 kl. 18.10 (UTC) Lag Vi behöver skriva en lag. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 25, 2012 kl. 16.50 (UTC) :Jag kommer överens, men jag kan inte hjälpa dig med skriva ännu. Jag kan bara hjälpa dig innehållsligt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 25, 2012 kl. 17.05 (UTC) :::Jag också, liksom svenska, jag kan inte. Wabba The I (diskussion) september 27, 2012 kl. 18.11 (UTC) Semester Jag åker på semester i morgon så jag kommer inte att vara aktiv nästa vecka. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 12, 2012 kl. 17.36 (UTC) :Inte problem, vi ska tar hand om wikien :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 12, 2012 kl. 19.32 (UTC) :::Vi behöver något aktivt på denna wiki! Wabba The I (diskussion) oktober 15, 2012 kl. 12.24 (UTC) ::::Något eller någon? --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 15, 2012 kl. 16.59 (UTC) Jag är tillbaka :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 21, 2012 kl. 07.33 (UTC) :Välkommen tillbaka! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 21, 2012 kl. 08.26 (UTC) Interwikilänkar i Här står det några. Man kan ju inte ändra speciala sidor, så hur ska man då göra det? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 30, 2012 kl. 19.28 (UTC) :Du måste MediaWiki använda då :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 31, 2012 kl. 09.34 (UTC) ::Nej, du måste göra detta precist som jag säger: Delete: MediaWiki:Recentchanges och MediaWiki:Senaste ändringar MediaWiki:Recentchanges-url ska ha bara "Special:Recentchanges", inte en redirect! På sidan MediaWiki:Recentchangestext ska du lägga till interwikierna: "en:Special:RecentChanges li:Special:RecentChanges" Då ska det funktionera :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich oktober 31, 2012 kl. 17.04 (UTC) Tack! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 31, 2012 kl. 20.46 (UTC) :Interwikier funktionerer! Men MediaWiki:Recentchanges-url inte: kan du ta bort "" och ""? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 1, 2012 kl. 06.24 (UTC) ::Nyss gjort det :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 1, 2012 kl. 06.33 (UTC) :::Ja, tack! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 1, 2012 kl. 15.44 (UTC) Järnvägarna Okej, vi kunna nu ett system skapa för järnvägarna. Vi har redan några linjer (kursiv indikerar planerade linjer). * Näbbings län: ** Näbbings sydliga järnväg: Taljeberg - Ålköping (kan förlängas till Björnby) ** Näbbings vestliga järnväg: Sankt Andreasby (?) - Taljeberg - Grunt (kan förlängas till Rättgren och även Mellanberga) ** Näbbings östliga järnväg: Sankt Andreasby (?) - Pilhamn (kan ha flera stationer) - Sjöbo (kan förlängas till Mellanberga) * Vingholms län: ** Vingholms nordliga järnväg: Wikiborg Nyby - Lynnfält - Servashamn - Strömland - Nyvikbyn - Änglarvik (?) (kan förlängas till Sörträsk) ** Vingholms sydliga järnväg: Wikiborg Nyby - Wikiborg AK - Flygplats (?) - option 1 (Hultered - Lokeby) eller option 2 (Gamlebro)? - Bäckköping-Väst - Bäckköping-Nord/Central (?) (kan förlängas till Rödelund - Nyckleby - Sörträsk) Vad är dina idéer om det här systemet? --OuWTBsjrief-mich november 9, 2012 kl. 18.53 (UTC) :Bra! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? november 10, 2012 kl. 15.40 (UTC)